CM Scrooge
by StephNexus
Summary: *CHRISTMAS FIC* - According to CM Punk, Christmas this year is cancelled. . .much to the dismay of his girlfriend. One-shot. Punk/OC. Merry Christmas! :)


**A/N:**  
**MERRY CHRISTMAS :D**  
Anyways, I couldn't leave all my lovely readers without a little Christmas one-shot, could I? This is dedicated to_ Sara-Lou Roode_ for always being here for me and for just being a great friend! Thanks Sara, I hope you enjoy this :)  
I hope you all like this little festive cracker, I own nothing apart from the plot and the OC, Sara. I also hope you all have a great Christmas, and a lovely new year :)

Read, review and enjoy.  
Steph, xo

* * *

**CM Scrooge**

Walking into the house, Sara couldn't help but to let out a sigh. It was the twenty second of December and the house was bare; no Christmas tree, decorations, tinsel, lights…nothing. Dropping her bag onto the laminated floor, she headed down the hallway and walked into the living room but still, there was nothing representing Christmas whatsoever. Placing her hands onto her hips, she let out yet another sigh. It was three days before Christmas, why on earth were there no decorations? Turning to look out of the window, Sara saw her dog running across the lawn, chasing after her favourite–yet tatty–tennis ball. Sara smiled as she walked through the kitchen, towards the backdoor and out onto the patio.

"I'm home," she called out, startling both the dog and the person who had just thrown the tennis ball. Poppy, the four-year-old retriever sprinted towards the English native, nearly knocking her over as she jumped up excitedly.

"Hello Poppy," Sara cooed, scratching behind Poppy's ears. Poppy licked her appreciatively before sitting by her owner's side.

"She's still a mummy's girl," he said grumpily as he reached her. Sara's lips twitched into a slight smirk, "can you blame her for being a mummy's girl?"

"But bitches usually love me," he retorted, causing Sara to snort out loud. "Don't flatter yourself, Punk"

He smiled towards her before wrapping his arms around her tightly, "I missed you," he whispered gently into her ear.

"Mm, I missed you too," she replied as she breathed in his familiar scent before she pulled away and raised an eyebrow, "I just got to ask you one thing."

"And that is?"

"Well, in three days, it's Christmas–"

Punk pulled a face at the mention of the word, "Christmas is cancelled this year."

Sara looked outraged, "what? Why?"

"Because it's always a disaster, so, to ensure this year it runs smoothly, it's not going to run at all."

Sara scoffed, "You just can't cancel Christmas! You don't make the rules!"

"Oh, but I do. My house, my rules," he said firmly.

Rolling her eyes, Sara replied, "this is our house and I say it's not cancelled."

"Look, Sara, you can have Christmas if you want to I just won't be involved and that's that. I hate the day, it always ends up shit and I just can't be bothered."

"Fine, whatever. I'm going to unpack, _CM Scrooge_."

Punk screwed his face up at the little nickname Sara had just gave him as he watched her turn her back and walk back inside, "bah-fuckin'-humbug."

.

.

.

_**-3 Years Ago-**_

_Sara stopped once she heard a massive bang coming from downstairs. Narrowing her eyes, she worried as to what the source of the bag was and so she quickly hurried down the stairs, nearly falling as she missed a step. Once she reached the living room, her eyes widened at the sight in front of her: the Christmas tree she had purchased earlier was sprawled all over the floor – many of the branches were broken; Christmas decorations were scattered everywhere – some were ruined, others were nowhere to be seen; and the tinsel was torn, partly to blame by her little golden retriever, Poppy._

"_What on earth," she quietly muttered as she ran a hand through her hair. Her eyes searched the room for a few moments before she walked back out of the room. Noticing the back door unlocked, she headed out there to find him sat on the ground, an annoyed look etched into his features._

"_What are you doing out here?" Sara asked as she dropped down beside him. "It's freezing."_

_He shrugged a little._

"_And, um, one more question…why is the tree ruined?"_

"_I, um…Poppy did it," he answered. Sara couldn't help but to smile a little, "just Poppy or did you help her?"_

_Punk mumbled something she couldn't quite hear, "huh?"_

"_I did it, alright?" He snapped. "I wanted to surprise you while you were working upstairs and then your fucking puppy came in and started biting the decorations so I shouted at her, then she basically attacked me and caused me to back into the stupid fucking tree which then fell over and is now ruined!"_

_Sara didn't know if it was a good idea to laugh or not. The look of frustration on her boyfriend was both cute yet slightly worrying. To her, it was just a tree and she had no idea why he was acting the way he was, "Phil, it's okay…we can buy another tree…"_

"_There's no point," he muttered before he walked back inside, leaving a very confused girlfriend sitting outside._

_._

_._

_._

Two hours later, Sara had finished unpacking but she was still a little angry–she had come home expecting to be greeted with a festive home, a happy boyfriend and a Christmas spirit, but she had the complete opposite. She felt angered that she had turned down the offer of going back home to England for Christmas and new year; she had thought that her and Phil would be spending the next few weeks together but she didn't really feel as though she wanted to anymore. He could be a right jerk at times. Walking back downstairs she went into the living room where she saw Phil sat there, watching some classic horror film. Rolling her eyes, she sat on the single arm chair, tucking her legs beneath her. Within seconds, Poppy jumped up and made herself comfortable in Sara's lap. Sara scratched Poppy's ears and smiled; she had missed her dog, and of course, Phil, but he's not showing any affection right now. Sara felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and once she read the screen, she smiled as she had a text from Eve.

_Hi Sara, I remember you saying you're back home today! I'm having a few close friends over for Xmas Eve and Xmas day if you and Phil want to come. Let me know ASAP! Miss you – Eve xx_

Sara smiled at the thought, spending Christmas with her close friends sounded like an amazing idea. Her smile soon faded as she realised that (according to Punk) Christmas was cancelled.

"Would you like to spend Christmas Eve and day with Eve and a few others?" Sara asked, trying her luck.

"_You_ can if you want," he mumbled. Sara noted the emphasis on the first 'you' and concluded that it meant _just you_ and _not with me. _Great.

"Phil, please don't be like this. I have no idea why you want to cancel Christmas, and it's not funny anymore. Let's just go and buy some decorations and celebrate it together, alright?"

"I don't want to Sara. Christmas is just a shit day and that's that. I don't want to talk about it anymore."

.

.

.

_**-2 Year Ago-**_

"_Where's lover boy?" John Cena asked as he draped his arm around his girlfriend. Sara rolled her eyes, "he's in the kitchen preparing your dinner."_

"_Call me sexist," Bryan Danielson started with a cheesy grin, "but I thought it's a women's job to cook."_

"_Hey!" All the girls in the room retorted, causing the men to laugh. _

"_That's less chocolate cake for you, Danielson," Sara said, her eyes narrow. Bryan's eyes widened, "I'm sorry, Sara…please forgive me, I love you…you don't belong in the kitchen…."_

_The sound of the smoke alarms rang throughout the house causing Sara, and everyone else, to literally jump out of their skin. She smiled politely towards her friends, "please excuse me for a second."_

_Running from the dining room into the kitchen, she was met by the thick black smoke that polluted the air, as well as a very pissed off Phil. _

"_The fucking turkey is fucking burnt!" he cussed as he through it down onto the table. Opening the door to try and rid the smoke, Sara smiled towards him, "that doesn't matter, Phil. We have some frozen that takes a couple hours to cook, we can just have that instead."_

_He let out a deep sigh and nodded, "okay…but what about the potatoes, vegetables and everything else? It's all burnt and once again, Christmas is ruined because of me!"_

"_Phil," Sara softly spoke. "It's not ruined, we bought loads of food. Dinner will just be delayed, that's all…don't worry."_

"_I don't care, I'm going upstairs," Phil muttered as he stormed out of the kitchen, leaving Sara to clean up the mess he had (somehow) made. _

_._

_._

_._

Later that evening, Sara was just lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Phil's behaviour had confused her a lot. He had always been so excited to celebrate Christmas with her. Yes, it had always been a disaster but they always managed to get through it. Besides, the disaster was somewhat fun, it was like their little thing. Maybe it would be best if she just went to Eve's house by herself. She would be accompanied by John, Natalya, Randy, and Bryan–all of her close friends. It's definitely better than being stuck with Mr Scrooge downstairs. Clicking to compose a message, Sara tapped away at her phone…

_Hey Eve, sorry for the late reply – I've been busy unpacking. I'd love to join you for Xmas – Punk won't be coming, though. See you soon – Sara xx_

Placing a bag onto the space in front of her, Sara took out a limited, first edition comic book that was hard for her to get. If they were celebrating Christmas, it would be wrapped up and placed in front of their tree. Instead, it's stuck in her bag until she finds something to do with it. Perhaps take it to help light Eve's open fire, she thought to herself. It wasn't the only present she had bought him, but it was by far the best. She knew how much he loved comics–if only he loved Christmas, too. She put it back into the bag before placing it under the bed for it to collect cobwebs. Noticing her phone light up, she read the new message from Eve…

_Why isn't Punk coming? Are you two still together? – Eve xx_

Sara wasn't in the mood to reply just yet. She didn't really know how she was feeling at the moment. Coming home to see Phil was supposed to be an enjoyable event…not something that caused her to question their relationship. It sounded silly, but there were reasons for her to question it. Reasons that she'd rather not talk about. Sara closed her eyes and within seconds, she fell into a deep sleep.

.

.

.

Getting a hot chocolate to go, Sara wondered what she could get Eve and her partner for Christmas. Granted they were close friends, she found herself becoming clueless when it comes to presents. Maybe a gift voucher or something for the home, or some him and her bath robes, or possibly even wine. Seeing as she didn't have any more to spend on Phil, she had a bit more money to spend and she was looking forward to spending it.

After buying a gift voucher, a bottle of wine and some bits and pieces for the kitchen, Sara found herself tired and was desperate to get back home to wrap the presents. Once she made it home, she headed upstairs and set out the wrapping paper, scissors and tape. Measuring out the amount she needed, she started to cut the paper before Poppy came running in and sprawling over the paper, needing the attention of Sara.

"Aww, hello beautiful," Sara cooed before rubbing her dog's belly. Poppy barked excitedly as she rolled around. "Poppy, I need to wrap these."

Poppy seemed to understand and moved to sit beside Sara, watching intently as she cut out the paper and folded the edges and taped it, "there! One present wrapped for Eve, two to go."

"You're wrapping presents?"

Sara looked up as she felt Phil walk into the room, "well yes, that's what you do at Christmas."

"I see."

"Look, Phil, if you haven't got anything nice to say then do not bother saying anything at all," Sara snapped, frowning.

"I wasn't going to say anything, Sara…"

"You know what, I don't care. You're being selfish and I don't like it, I don't like this side to you."

"You see, this is why I don't like Christmas; it causes arguments."

Sara laughed bitterly as she stood up, "No, Phil, _you_ cause arguments, it has nothing to do with Christmas."

.

.

.

_**-1 Year Ago-**_

"_Phil, what is wrong with you?" Sara asked as she looked towards her boyfriend. He looked jealous, angry, frustrated. _

"_Why are you acting all giddy around Orton?" He asked, literally spitting his name. Sara's eyes narrowed, "what do you mean? We're just talking."_

"_Oh, just talking?" he chuckled dryly. "He was basically undressing you with his eyes, Sara. I don't want you talking to him."_

"_Phil, it's Christmas, Randy has invited us all to his home, I can't just ignore him–that's rude."_

"_You're right. We're going home," Phil said, his voice firm. _

"_What? We haven't eaten, exchanged presents or anything," Sara spat. _

"_Leave your present here, and we can get some food from the freezer or whatever to cook."_

"_Unbelievable," Sara mumbled. And that was that. The two of them left after quick goodbyes and the Christmas feeling soon dissolved from Sara's body. Phil noted the disappointment in Sara's eyes and sighed. Once again, because of him (and his stupid jealousy), Christmas was ruined. _

.

.

.

It was the 23rd of December, and Sara jumped into bed and stared up at the ceiling. Tomorrow was the 24th, and still Phil was against Christmas. She was annoyed, very annoyed.

"Sara," Phil whispered. "Can we talk?"

"Depends…"

Phil sat down beside her, "I'm sorry."

"For?"

"Everything…"

"Like?"

"Sara, don't make me do this…"

"Don't make you do what?"

"Don't make this harder than it needs to be; I've apologised, said I'm sorry, and you know what I'm talking about."

Sara sighed, "You know what? I don't want to hear your apology, Punk. I'm going to get to sleep, pack my bag in the morning and spend the next couple of days with Eve. Christmas doesn't exist in this house, you've won…well done."

"Sara, please…hear me out," he said, sounding desperate.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," she mumbled, copying the same words Phil had said in an earlier argument. Of course, she wanted nothing more than to forgive him but what would that show? That no matter what he did, she'd forgive him? That's not the message she wanted to give him. Turning on her side, she let out a silent sigh as she heard the door close behind him as he left the room.

.

.

.

It was just past 11 o'clock in the evening on Christmas Eve, and everyone was lounging around in Eve's living room, in front of the open fire. Despite being in great company, Sara couldn't help but to miss Punk. They hadn't spoken all day, and Sara felt upset, frustrated…even though it was nearly Christmas. So what if Punk burned the turkey? So what if he ruined the tree? Sara honestly didn't care; she just wanted to spend Christmas with the one man she loved. Clearly even that was too much to ask nowadays.

_Got on a lucky one  
Came in eighteen to one  
I've got a feeling  
This year's for me and you  
So happy Christmas  
I love you baby  
I can see a better time  
When all our dreams come true…_

Sara smiled as everyone around her started to sing the famous Christmas song, which just so happened to be her favourite. This song was played on the night Punk and her shared their first kiss together, on Christmas Eve four years ago. Coming back into the room, Eve placed a large tray of hot chocolates on the table and instantly started singing along, joining in with everybody else. Randy held his hand out towards Sara, "come and dance with me," he said, flashing her his dazzling smile. She grabbed hold of his hand and the two of them started dancing, and for the first night that evening, Sara forgot all about Punk.

_When you first took my hand  
On a cold Christmas Eve  
You promised me  
Broadway was waiting for me…_

"I don't know what's wrong with you tonight," Randy whispered, "but whatever it is will be alright, I promise…"

Sara smiled politely towards him as their actions seemed to match that of the song; he took her hand, he made a promise…but there was one problem; he's not, and never would be, Phillip Jack Brooks.

"Will you excuse me a minute," she softly whispered before pulling away and walking towards the front door. Sitting on the front door step, she inhaled the clean, cold air and smiled as little specks of snow started to fall. She couldn't help but to laugh as she heard all of her friends still 'singing' along. Bringing her knees to her chest, she inhaled another deep breath; she wanted Phil to be here so badly. She snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the sound of footsteps approaching her on the gravel, and looking up she saw the love her life stood in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" She mumbled, half expecting her mind to be playing tricks on her.

"I've come to see you, actually," he softly replied as he dropped down beside her. "And before you say anything, let me speak, okay?"

She gave him a nod, "okay."

"I realise that I've been a massive dick over the past few days, and I am honestly sorry. The reason why I 'cancelled' Christmas is because I know how much it means to you, and I didn't want to ruin it for the fourth year in a row. Christmas this year would be the 10th anniversary of your dad's death, and I know how much it means for you to be around your loved ones; that's why I always wanted everything to be perfect for you. That's why I got stressed when I fucked up the tree, that's why I got angry when I burned that mother-fucking turkey…I just wanted you to have the best day and somehow I managed to ruin it…"

Sara wiped at her eyes, "that doesn't explain last years' fiasco…"

"I got jealous," he simply replied. "I don't want to lose you."

"You'll lose me if you keep being a Scrooge…" Sara pouted. "I know Christmas is a hard time for you, seeing as you only remember your dad getting wasted but we need to stick together. I enjoy it when little disasters happen, it makes it memorable and I love our memories."

Punk nodded then he checked his watch; it was ten minutes to midnight.

"Sara…"

"Yeah?"

Punk took hold of her hand and softly rubbed her skin with his thumb as his other hand dived into his jean pocket. Positioning himself in front of her, he took in a deep breath, "I'm sorry I ruined Christmas…again. I love you loads, you know that right?"

"Of course," she nodded.

"I was hoping this could be the best Christmas we've shared, and I was hoping that you could share it with me as my fiancée," Phil started. It took a few seconds for it to click before Sara's eyes widened, and a grin the size of the moon etched onto her features. He opened the small velvet box to reveal a gorgeous silver diamond engagement ring; it was just perfect. "Sara, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She was quick to say. Phil placed the ring onto her finger, and it was a perfect fit. Pressing her lips to his, the two shared a sweet kiss and Sara could feel her heart melt; it felt surreal.

"Oh and Sara?" Punk said as he pulled away.

"Mhm?"

"Merry Christmas," he said, smiling. She bit her lip softly, "Merry Christmas, Punk."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this cheesy little fic :) Merry Christmasssss xo


End file.
